Candy Bombs
by Cay Tizar
Summary: This is a story about 2 demons who manage to find their way into the demon world. They are summoned by the power of the gods to help out the world within the book.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following material; Yu Yu Hakusho characters, Fushigi Yugi characters/setting or Soul Calibor Characters

Enjoy!

R R

"NOT AGAIN!" I, Kaze Tizar, yelled, "This is the 6th time I've played this stupid Soul Calibor game! WHY WON'T RAPHEAL DIE!"

"That's because you suck dumbass!" A boy passing by me said, snickering.

'Maybe.' I thought, inserting more money, 'It's not like I grew up with Video Games. I grew up fighting instead… oh well, it's not my fault. It's what I get for being born half-demon.'

I played once more and looked at my watch. It was 9:00 am. 'There's something I was supposed to do an hour ago, but I can't remember. My mom's been so pushy and lovey … it's different. I grew up in the demon world. It's weird seeing a complete stranger and then your expected to love them. She said something about me getting a proper … CRAP! SCHOOL!' I thought, grabbed my bag and ran out of the arcade.

"Class we were supposed to have a new student today but it appears she's late. Or, maybe, she's not coming at all!" A teacher said, pushing his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose.

"It would figure!" A girl blurt out from the back of the room, "They never send new students here!" The girl had Orange hair back in a short rat-tail looking thing.

"That's because you scare them away Kniai," A different girl responded. She on the other hand had long green hair back in a ponytail and had glasses.

"So, they're just a big punch of chickens! They can't handle a girl bully!" She snapped.

"Okay Kniai! Settle down! I don't want to have to call your mother again, I REALLY don't."

"And she doesn't want to see your ugly face! So not calling will work out for both sides."

"THAT'S…" The teacher yelled but was cut off.

"Teacher! There's someone on the window seal!" A boy blurted out.

"WHAT! Let the person in! What if they fell from the room above us!"

"Okay!" The boy said and opened the window.

I crawled in and sat down on the ground, sighing a blow of relief.

"ARE YOU OKAY MISS!" The teacher yelled pushing students out of the way.

"RAPE!" The girl, Kniai, yelled as she was pushed to the side.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, cleaning the dirt off of me.

"That's good! What class do you belong to?"

"Uh, I dunno, let me look at my sheet," I said.

I grabbed my bag and looked through it. I pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and opened it.

"Class 1-B, I think that's what it says," I said.

"1-B? Why that's our class! How'd you get out…" The teacher was saying but was again cut off.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" One boy yelled.

"NEAT!" Another girl shrieked.

I shrugged "It was nothing."

Kniai walked over to the window and looked down. She seemed to get serious and then walked back to me.

"My name is Kniai Haudsuki. Welcome to our class! I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my passé at a restraunt tonight. Get to know a few other people."

"WE'RE NOT YOUR POSSEE KNIAI! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" The girl talking to Kniai earlier yelled.

Kniai waved her off.

"So what do you think?" Kniai said, getting pushy.

"Uh… Sure…" I said.

"Cool, where's my pen?" Kniai mumbled opening up her desk. "Here it is!" She smiled, "Here's where the restraunt is. Come at 4 o'clock." She mumbled scribbling the stuff down on a piece of paper.

She handed to me and walked pass, "don't be late," she said and walked to her desk.

I walked in the restraunt at exactly 4. There was only 8 people in it. There, at a table though Kniai sat with 3 other girls. I shuffled over to the table.

"Hi Kaze!" Kniai said "That is your name right?"

" BRILLIANT KNIAI! YOU INVITE HER WITHOUT KNOWING HER OWN NAME!" One the girls in the corner yelled. She had short brown hair and had green eyes.

"Shut up Kibi! I know what I'm doing!"

"Yeah, Kaze's my name. Kaze Tizar."

"Cool name, means Wind right!" One of the girls mumbled. She had long red hair and red eyes.

"Yeah… what's your name?"

"My name is Koji."

"Koji?"

"Hm-hm. It doesn't mean anything, it's a good name still." She responded.

"I haven't met you yet though," I said and looked at the girl who was with Kniai earlier.

"Oh! My name is Rofio."

"Nice to meet your Rofio," I smiled.

"Pathetic!" She responded and glared at Kniai, "She's to polite to be in our group!"

I messed with my blue hair, "I'll leave."

"No, you won't," Kniai said grabbing my shirt.

"eh?"

"You jumped from the ground to the 3rd story. That's not normal. I bet you're a demon."

I was shocked. My mom told me to never tell anyone that secret. If it got out, there would be consequences and next thing I knew I'd be in a tank swimming around.

"I'm right, aren't I."

"No! I'm a normal girl! Yeah. I just fell from an upper story! That's it! No need to be paranoid! Just a normal girl, yeah, normal!"

"It's alright if you're a demon. I'm demon too," Kniai smiled.

"You…are?"

"Yeah, full-demon, a full Panther demon."

"That's weird. I heard Panther's and foxes don't get along."

"Who cares about foxes! I certainly don't!"

"huh? Um… I kinda like foxes."

"Foxes are stupid animals."

I looked to the side. Then turned my glance back to Kniai. Rofio was whispering something into Kniai's ear.

"… GOD I'm stupid!" Kniai blurt out.

"Duh! I got all Washu's genes!"

"Shut up Rofio!"

"Just trying to prove a point."

"Sorry about the fox thing! If you don't want to tell what type of demon you are yet. Don't. I'm a patient person."

"No your not," Kibi said, being a smartass.

"How 'bout I tell you if you give me a tour to the town. I'm new." I said.

"Fine! Curiosity kills the cat or so they say."

"Then you should of died years ago." Rofio snickered.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! SHUT UP ROFIO!"

"So there's the city. Not much to look at this city of ours," Kniai mumbled.

"I think it's neat!"

"Your amused by the slightest things aren't you?"

"Yeah… pretty much."

"All that's left is the national library."

"Can we go in and look?"

"If we must," Kniai sighed.

We walked in. It was a really big library! Kniai walked over and bought herself a pop.

"What's upstairs?"

"Nothing, just important documents and junk like that."

"Can we look."

"Access prohibited."

"Oh… I'm going anyway." I said and started walking upstairs.

"What? Wait!" Kniai said and grabbed my sleeve.

"What?"

"I'm coming too."

I grinned, "Good! I don't want to be caught alone."

We walked up the stairs and into the 1st room. A strange presence was pulling me towards a book. I took it off the shelf.

"What you got Kaze?"

"A weird book. The Universe of the Four Gods."

"Don't tell me your religious!"

"No, I'm not."

"What's the book talk about?"

I opened the book and shuffled through a few pages. A red and white light surrounded me.

" What's the matter Kaze?"

"Something is happening to me!" I struggled to say.

"Let's close that book," Kniai responded and walked over to close it, "What the? What's with the Blue and Green light!"

Next thing I knew I felt a thump.

"Where am I?" I thought hazily.

I looked around. We definitely weren't in the library anymore.


End file.
